Imperator Percival Tachyon
'' '' 'Imperator Percival Tachyon '''war der Kronprinz der Cragmiten und Herrscher über die Polaris-Galaxie. Sein ganzes Leben lang verfolgte er nur ein Ziel: Den Dimensionator zu finden und damit sein Volk zurück in die Polaris-Galaxie zu holen. Tachyon wurde von Lombaxen entdeckt und aufgezogen. Trotz ihres liebevollen Umgangs mit ihm konnte Tachyon es ihnen neimals verzeihen, dass sie die Cragmiten verbannt hatten. Außerdem hatte "Dieser Abschaum es gewagt, ihn zu bemitleiden". Wegen seines kleinen Körpers lief er fast immer mit einem Vierbeinigem Thron herum. Persönlichkeit Tachyon kannte sich in der Kunst der Manipulation gut aus. Das Leiden seiner Feinde bereitete ihm große Freude, besonders wenn es sich dabei um Lombaxe handelte. Somit erfreute er sich auf Fastoon an Ratchets Leiden, als er die Wahl hatte, zu seinem Volk zu gehen oder bei seinen Freunden zu bleiben. Tachyon wurde schnell wütend, wenn man ihn mit seinem Vornahmen Percival ansprach. Er war grausam, und dazu bereit, über Jahre hinweg Pläne gegen jede zu schmieden, die etwas gegen ihn hatten. Bei der Aufstellung seiner Armeen griff er auf Bestechungsmethoden zurück. Somit hatte er die Drophyden mit Raritanium bestochen, damit sich diese seinem Feldzug anschlossen. Er wollte, das jeder in Polaris wusste, dass er der Imperator war, somit hat er viele Statuen nach seinem Vorbild erschaffen, oder die Gelatonium Fabriken auf Cobalia geschlossen. Tachyon hatte kein Vertrauen zu Piraten, weswegen er einmal versucht hatte, Captain Slag zum Imperialen Kampffestival auf Mukow zu locken um ihn zu töten. Allerdings scheiterte er aufgrund seiner grauenhaften Jing Tanzkünste an den Sicherheitstüren. Der Imperator duldete kein Versagen, die Drophyden mussten hart arbeiten, um an das versprochene Raritanium zu kommen. Percival Tachyon hatte alles in seinem Besitz veredelt, auch sein Schiff, aus dem ein Luxus Transporter geworden war. Diesen hatte er mit einem Ionen-Triebwerk und 3 aufladbaren Laserkanonen ausgestattet. Im Inneren wurden die Gäste mit Kälteschlaf betäubt, während das Schiff in den Hyperraum springt. Roboter wurden per Boxhandschuh betäubt. Außerdem hatte er keine Angst, selbst große Hauptstädte wie zum Beispiel Metropolis oder Meridian City anzugreifen. Wegen seiner Umbarmherzigkeit wurde er zwar in der Kriegerwelt hoch angesehen, fand aber beim Durschnittlichem Publikum weniger Anklang. Aussehen Als Zeichen seines Ranges trug Tachyon ein vergoldetes Zepter und eine große Krone, die seinen kompletten Kopf verdeckte. Obwohl er es öffentlich nie erwähnt hatte, war es ihm peinlich, seinen haarlosen Kopf in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen. Wegen seiner kleinen Struktur lief Tachyon mt einem großen Kampfläufer herum, in dem mehrere verschidene Arten von Waffen eingebaut waren, wie Laser, Raketen, Erschütterungstorpedos, Bodenerschütterungsgranaten und kleine Spreng-Roboter. Außerdem wurde ein Thron in den Kampfläufer eingearbeitet. Tachyon trug immer edle Kleidung, um seinen Geschmack zu betonen, darunter einen roten Mantel, ein weißes Hemd und eine Art Schulterschnalle mit mehreren Abzeichen drauf. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Cragmiten hatte Tachyon keine Ohrlöcher, sondern 2 komische Auswüchse an beiden Seiten des Kopfes. Biographie Vergangenheit Lange vor Tachyons Geburt versklavten die Cragmiten die Bürger der Polaris-Galaxie. Die Lombaxe, berühmte und annerkannte Techniker, machten es sich zur Aufgabe, Polaris von dieser Plage zu befreien. Da ein offener Angriff nicht im Frage kam, erfanden die 7 größten Denker der Lombaxe den Dimensionator, eine Maschine, die die Cragmiten in eine andere Dimension bringen würde, mehrere Millarden Kilokubits von der nächsten Lebensform entfernt. Dies gelang ihnen auch, doch in der Hoffnung, das wenigstens einer ihrer Rasse überlebte, ließen die Cragmiten einen ihrer Eiszapfen auf dem gefrorenen Kreeli-Kometen zurück. Eines Tages würde dieser Cragmite als Imperator Percival Tachyon die komplette Galaxie beherschen. Jahre nach dem Krieg fanden Lombax Trillium Gräber den gefrorenen Eiszapfen mit dem kleinen Tachyon darin. Anstatt ihn zu töten, namen die Gräber das Jungtier aus Mitleid mit und zogen es auf Fastoon auf. Er wurde in dem Glauben erzogen, ein Lombax zu sein, genau wie die anderen. Doch eines Tages erfuhr er von seinen wahren Wurzeln und was die Lombaxe seiner Rasse angetan hatten. Er zeigte seine Wut noch nicht, sondern heckte einen heimtückischen Plan aus, um die Spezies zu vernichten. Tachyon war den Lombaxen gegenüber noch genauso wie vorher, und zeigte ihnen Pläne von Maschienen und Technologien, die denen der Lombaxe um Lichtjahre vorraus war. Da es für die Lombaxe keinen Grund gab, Tachyon zu misstrauen, bauten sie diese Armee für ihn, unwissend, das diese Maschienen sie eines Tages vernichten würden. Der Cragmite begann, den Dimensionator zu suchen und seine eigene Armee aufzustellen. Er bestach die Drophyden mit Raritanium und produzierte eine Armee von Weltraum Piraten. Nachdem er die Piraten nicht mehr brauchte, verbannte er sie. Obwohl einige Lombaxe wie Kaden misstrauisch blieben, gewährte der Lombax General Alister Azimuth Tachyon vollen Zugriff auf ihre Technoloige. Als die Zeit reif war, griff Tachyon mit seiner Armada aus Drophyden Fastoon an. Die Lombaxe, völlig überrascht von diesem Angriff, wehrten sich noch, doch schon bald wurde ihnen klar, das sie nicht gewinnen konnten. Hunderte von ihnen fielen, und sie konnten noch nichtmal mit ihren schnellsten Sternenjägern fliehen. Eines der abgeschossenen Schiffe war die Aphelion. Sie benutzten den Dimensionator und flohen mit ihm in eine andere Dimension. Kaden und Azimuth hingegen blieben zurück, um sich Tachyon in den Weg zu stellen. Kaden schickte seinen Sohn Ratchet in die Solana-Galaxie, damit wenigstens einer ihrer Spezies überlebte, ähnlich, wie es die Cragmiten vor vielen Jahren mit Tachyon gemacht hatten. Dieser tötete Kaden in einen Kampf. Azimuth konnte hingegen fliehen und war seitdem von Selbstzweifeln aufgefressen worden. Er warf es sich vor, das er es war, der Tachyon vollen Zugriff auf ihre Technologie gewährt hatte. Alister machte sich selbst für den Tod seines besten Freundes verantwortlich und suchte auf Torren IV nach einer Möglichkeit, die Lombaxe wieder zurück zu holen. Da es nun niemanden mehr gab, der sich ihn in den Weg stellen konnte, krönte sich Percival Tachyon selbst zum Imperator der Polaris-Galaxie. Tachyon durchkämmte die gesamte Galaxis auf der Suche nach potenziellen Lombaxen oder Leuten, die Informationen und/oder Kontakt mit dieser Rasse hatten. Nachdem viele Jahre lang niemand mehr etwas von Lombaxen gehört hatte, wiegte sich Tachyon in Sicherheits. Doch dann veränderte eine Nachricht alles. Ein letzter Lombax war noch am Leben und lebte in der Solana-Galaxie auf dem Planeten Kerwan. Er schickte eine gigantische Armee auf die Planetenoberfläche, und führte den Angriff persönlich an. Konfrontation auf Metropolis Als es seiner Drohpyden Armee nicht gelungen war, Ratchet zu vernichten, entschloss sich Tachyon, die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Er folgte dem Lombax mit seinem Transporter auf den Grindschienen und feuerte seine Laserstrahlen auf ihn ab. Jeder Schuss verfehlte das eigentliche Ziel. Doch dann endete die Schiene plötzlich, und Ratchet und Clank waren von Drophyden umzingelt. Tachyon landete das Schiff und kam zusammen mit seinem Kampfläufer heraus. Tachyon zeigte sich keineswegs eingeschüchert, und stellte sich selbstsicher vor. Allerdings lachte das Heldenduo über seinen Vornamen Percival. Daraufhin bekam der Imperator einen Wutanfall, von dem er sich allerdings schnell erholte. Er bezeichnete Metropolis als primitve Welt, und machte sich bereit, den letzten Lombax zu exekutieren. Doch bevor er den Feuerbefehl erteilen konnte, warf Ratchet Clank über den Kampfläufer und beschädigte eines der Beine. Draufhin kippte der Läufer zusammen mit Tachyon vorn über und Ratchet und Clank flohen mit dem Transportschiff. Allerdings war dies keine große Niederlage für Tachyon, den seine Drophyden Armeen hatten Captain Qwark gefangen genommen. Dieser hatte sich während des Angriffes im Planetensicherheitszentrum verschanzt, und rief Ratchet um Hilfe. Doch die Drophyden Armee knackte die Tore und nachdem Qwark 2 von ihnen erledigt hatte, wurde er durch einen Zufalltreffer bewusstlos und fiel ins Komma. Tachyon fror den selbsternannten Superhelden in einem Eisblock ein und zwang ihn, als Arenasprecher die Kämpfe des imperialen Kampffestivals zu moderieren. Gastauftritt auf Mukow Tachyon entsandte seine Armeen in alle möglichen Winkel der Polaris-Galaxie, um Ratchet zu finden. Er wandte sich an die Öffentlichkeit, und beschuldigte Ratchet wegen zahlreicher Verbrechen gegen das Imperium wie den Diebstahl eines Imperialen Kreuzers. Jeder Kommandeur, der den Lombax in seinem Sektor sichtete, musste ihn töten oder wurde wegen Verschwörung verurteilt und exekutiert. Tachyon wusste nicht, das Ratchet auf dem Planeten Cobalia notgelandet war, und sein vermisster Transporter nun in den Sümpfen des Planeten versank. Um sich ein bisschen von dem ganzem Stress abzulenken, zeigte sich Tachyon bei einem Arenakampf auf Mukow per Holo-Übertragung. Allerdings wollte er auch sehen, wie seine Soldaten kämpften, um eventuelle Truppen von den Kämpfen auf die Suche nach dem Lombax anzusetzten, als auch um die Qualität seines neuen Moderatoren zu testen. Qwark kündigte seinen "Besten Freund" Imperator Tachyon an. Doch es blieb in der Arena totenstill, als der Herscher der Galaxie auf dem Bildschirm erschien. Seine Soldaten mussten erst ihre Waffen zeigen, damit das Publikum in tobenden Applaus ausbrach. Ratchet kämpfte sich undercover als Schneller Schnauzbart durch die Gegnermängen, um mit Qwark sprechen zu können. Dieser hatte einen eventuellen Hinweis in Tachyons Wäsche gefunden. Danach musste er seinem Meister die Füße massieren, was er mit relativ wenig Begeisterung auch machte. Bei dem Hinweis handelte es sich um einen Infobot, der ein Video aufgenommen hatte, in dem Tachyon versuchte, freiwillige für den Überfall auf die Apogee Raumstation anzuwerben. Er war hinter einem Geheimnis namens Lombax Artefakt her. Und Ratchet wollte es unbedingt haben, um zu wissen, was mit seiner Rasse geschehen ist. Die Rückkehr der Cragmiten Ratchet befreite während seiner Suche nach dem Lombax Artefakt viele Planeten von den Drophyden Armeen Tachyons, was den Imperator zutiefst verärgerte. Das Lombax Artefakt stelle sich als der Dimensionator raus, das Gerät, was sowohl Ratchet als auch Tachyon so lange gesucht hatten. Leider hatten Piraten unter der Führung von Captain Slag und Rusty Pete den Dimensionator mitgenommen. Ratchet vernichtete Slag und wurde gemäß des Piratenkodex der neue Captain. Das Piratenschiff nahm Kurs auf den nächstgelegenen Planeten, welcher sich als Reepor entpupte, der ehemalige Heimantplanet der Cragmiten. Leider hatte Qwark den Dimensionator mitgenommen, und war Tachyon damit genau in die Armee gelaufen. Ratchet, Talwyn Apogee, Cronk und Zephyr schossen sich durch Tachyons Soldaten und Vollstrecker und fanden den Imperator schließlich mit dem Dimensionator auf den Kopf an genau den selbem Ort, an dem Cragmite und Lombax jemals zuvor gekämpft hatten. Tachyon bezeichnet es als Ironie, dass sich genau an diesen Ort der Prinz der Cragmiten und der Sohn der Lombaxe trafen. Er nagelte Qwark mit einem Bein seines Kampfläufers am Boden fest und wollte sich später um seinen Verrat kümmern. Dann aktivierte er den Dimensionator und befahl die Rückkehr der Cragmiten. Da das Gerät schon lange nicht mehr benutzt wurde, funktionierte es erst beim 3 Versuch. Voller Freude sah er zu, wie sich sein größter Wunsch erfüllte. Nach und nach öffneten sich Wurmlöcher, aus denen immer mehr seiner Cragmiten Brüder herauskammen. Ratchet und Clank wurden getrennt, während sie in einen finsteren Abgrund fielen, fanden aber zusammen mit Talwyn, Cronk und Zephyr wieder zusammen. Die Zoni hatten Clank davor gewarnt, das Tachyon nach Fastoon zurückkehren würde. Ratchet hielt diese Wesen immer für Einbildung oder die Reaktion durchgeschmorter Schaltkreise. Doch nachdem sich diese Zukunftvisionen immer erfüllt hatten, gab Ratchet Clank sein ganzes Vertrauen und reiste nach Fastoon, um Tachyon ein für alle man zu vernichten und seine Rasse zu rächen. Die Schlacht von Fastoon Tachyon brachte seine komplette Cragmiten Armee nach Fastoon, um mit dem Dimensionator ein Portal zu öffnen, damit die Cragmiten ihre Erzfeinde ein für alle mal vernichten würden. Er persönlich leitete den Angriff und flog mit seinem neuen Transporter über das Schlachtfeld zum Hof von Azimuth. Er legte einen Stop ein, um Ratchet und seine Freunde zu verspotten. Ratchet fragte ihn, was die Lombaxe ihm angetan hatten, dass er so einen enormen Hass auf sie entwickelt hatte. Tachyon erwiederte, dass dieser Abschau es gewagt hätte, ihn zu bemitleiden, und wenn Ratchet Antworten auf seine Fragen suchte, solle er ihm am Hof von Azimuth aufsuchen. Ratchet und sein Gespann trafen kurz daraufhin ein. Tachyon behauptete, es wäre ein Vergnügen gewesen, seinen Vater zu erledigen. Um Ratchet zu verunsichern, öffnete er mit dem Dimensionator ein Portal, welches direkt zu den Lombaxen führte. Er gab ihm eine Chance, und ließ ihm die Wahl. Entweder ging Ratchet oder er würde unerträgliche Schmerzen erleiden. Schweren Herzen blieb Ratchet da und meinte, niemand wäre sicher, solange der Dimensionator nicht zerstört worden wäre. Daraufhin stellte sich Tachyon mit seinem Kampfläufer zum Showdown. Ratchet und der Imperator beschossen sich gegenseitig heftig, bis ein Schuss des Lombaxes die elektronischen Systeme im Läufer lahmlege. Voller Wut schlug der kleine Cragmite auf die Maschiene ein. Kurz daraufhin öffnete sich ein Wurmloch, welches Tachyon mitsamt Läufer und Dimensionator auf einen abgelegen Asteroiden teleportierte. Ratchet meinte auf einem misstrauischen Blick von Clank, dass sie in keinen Holo Film wären, wo man dachte der Typ sei tot und plötlich flammte er wieder auf. Doch dem war so. Tachyon packte Ratchet am Bein und zog ihn mit durch das Portal. Durch die harte Landung wurde der Dimensionator stark beschädigt, was dutzende weiterer Wurmlöcher öffnete. Tachyon sah seinen Plan sich in Luft auflösen und schleuderte Ratchet die volle Kraft seines Hasses entgegen. Ratchet meinte, dass sie sowas von geliefert wären, und bezwang der Kronprinz der Cragmiten nur mit Mühe und Not. Tachyon meinte, dass nur er Ratchets wahren Platz im Universum wüsste, und nur er würde seinen wahren Namen kennen. Doch dann drehte sich der Asteroid, und Tachyon wurde durch ein Wurmloch in eine andere Dimension gesogen, so wie es auch dem Rest der Cragmiten Armee erging. Ratchet reparierte den Dimensionator mithilfe einer 3 3/4 Zentrifugalen Hexagonaldichtung die er auf Sargasso vom Klempner erhalten hatte. Allerdings war dies nicht das Ende des Imperators. Rachet dachte noch lange über Tachyons Worte nach, und fragte sich, ob er nicht doch die Wahrheit gesagt hätte. Clank weisst daraufhin, dass seine Lügendetektoren nicht aktiviert wurden. Konfrontion mit Artemis Zogg Der frühere Präsident und Verteidigunsminister von Meridian City, Artemis Zogg, war bei dem Verusch gescheitert, Planeten aus fremden Galaxien zu stehlen, um somit seine eigene Galaxie entstehen zu lassen. Er wurde in die Dimension A2-66 verbannt, und genau dort war auch Tachyon gestrandet. Die beiden früheren Feinde stritten sich um das Fragment eines Planeten. Zogg provozierte den Imperator, indem er ihn all seine Fehler in der Vergangenheit aufzählte, und jedes einzelne seiner Versagen bis ins kleinste Detail beschrieb. Tachyon hingegen prahlte mit seinem hohen Rang und seinen Siegen über den ehemaligen Präsidenten. Die beiden blieben in der Dimension gefangen, allerdings gab es Gerüchte, das Tachyon dort eine bislang unentdeckte Alien Rasse entdeckte. Galerie Tachyon.png|Imperator Percival Tachyon Tachyon26lombaxes.png|Tachyon legt die Lombaxe herein Tachyonlombaxes.jpg|Tachyon zeigt den Lombaxen seine Ideen Tachyon27sattack.jpg|Tachyon greift mit seiner Armee Fastoon an Tachyonmetropolis.jpg|''Imperator Percival Tachyon, Kronprinz der Cragmiten, Bezwinger von Raum und Zeit Tachyon.jpg|''Und wenn die letzten wiederspenstigen Lebensformen vernichtet sind....HERSCHER DES UNIVERSUMS'' Tachyon kerwan speechvxov8.jpg|''Ich habe kein Problem mit dem Volk dieses altmodischen Planeten, nur mit dir!'' Tachyonimperialfightfes.jpg|Tachyon auf Mukow Tachyonad.jpg|Tachyon rekrutiert Soldaten Tachyoneyetwitch.jpg|Tachyon mit dem Dimensionator Emperor tachyon courtwirt6.jpg|Tachyon am Hof von Azimuth Tachyonfinalbattle1.jpg|Tachyon stellt sich Ratchet zum Kampf Tachyondefeated.jpg|Tachyon besiegt Tachyonwormhole.jpg|Tachyon wird in die Dimension A2-66 verbannt Artemiszoggandemperorta.jpg|Percival Tachyon und Artemis Zogg Tachyonart.jpg|Konzeptgrafik Tachyonart2.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung Trivia Tachyon hat auf Konzeptgrafiken ein nicht näher beschriebenes Haustier. Tachyons Name ist eine Anspielung an Tachyonen, subatomare Teilchen, die so schnell sind, dass sie sich sogar rückwärts gegen die Zeit bewegen können. Tachyon ist in Ratchet & Clank Q - Force als Kostüm im Schurkenpaket spielbar, zusammen mit dem Vorsitzendem Drek und Dr. Nefarious. Tachyon ist aufgrund des Mordes an Kaden einer der wichtigsten Bösewichte der Reihe. Außerdem ist er genau wie Drek von relativ kleiner Statur und verlässt sich deshalb lieber auf eine Maschiene, die er bedienen kann. Er wurde von Andy Morris gesprochen. Wegen seiner Taten erhielt er eine Statue im Intergalaktischen Geschichtsmuseum in der Halle der Schurkerei, neben anderen Bösewichten wie Vorsitzender Drek, Gleeman Vox, Dr. Nefarious und Stuart Zurgo. In Quest for Booty hört man auf der Insel Hoolefar einen Hoolefoiden sagen: Ich hörte, er hat Tachyon besiegt, und dass nur mit einem Omni Schlüssel und seinem großen Zeh! In Clanks Unterbewusstsein in A Crack in Time sah man den Klempner, wie er eine Reihe Dinge sortierte, darunter eine Kopie von Tachyons Krone, eine Nachbildung des Dimensionators, und den Raketenschlitten auf Tools of Destruction. Tachyon ähnelt Ripto, einem Endboss aus der Spyro Reihe, die ebenfalls von Insomniac Games entwickelt wurde. Sie beide sind von relativ geringer Statur, prahlen mit ihrem Status, trugen sowohl Juwelen als auch ein Zepter, und hatten einen starken Hass auf die andere Spezies (Bei Tachyon waren es die Lombaxe, bei Ripto die Drachen). Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Endgegner Kategorie:Kostüme Kategorie:Bösewichte Kategorie:Cragmiten Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Tools of Destruction Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Tools of Destruction Gegner Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Q-Force Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Comic Serie Charaktere Kategorie:Gegner Kategorie:Nahkampf Kategorie:Fernkampf Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Q-Force Kostüme Kategorie:Charaktere, welche von Andy Morris gesprochen wurden